


Customer Service

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Best Friends, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Premature Orgasm, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Comedy, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: AU Story: (No real specific AU in mind, just wanted to do some light hearted smut.)Catra is having a regular, boring day working her job for some extra spending money in between classes.She suddenly gets an expected visitor that decides to spice things up.





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> (I also added a little reference to anyone who has read "Origin of a Hero" :P)

The door swung open at the small cafe. The barista glanced up from the till, and immediately perked up as she laid eyes on the fit blonde that just entered. The girl strolled straight up to the counter and put her elbow on it. “Hey Catra~” she chimed. A faint blush crept up on Catra’s cheeks as she adjusted her bangs. “Hi~” she replied, rubbing her shoulder. “So, how are you liking your job here?” Adora asked.

“Oh, you know... it’s a living. It’s alright for the most part.” Catra casually responded. “How was practice?” she quickly interjected. Adora tugged at her jacket with a smirk. “It was pretty good. I just got out from the showers before heading over here.” She said with a wink. Catra’s mind wandered for a moment before she shook her head and laughed nervously. “Say, you’ve been acting a bit funny ever since we started dating.”

Adora said with a bemused expression. “What? No! Shut up!” Catra blurted out, her cheeks heating up further. Adora gigglesnorted and leaned forward, putting both arms on the counter, and resting her hands between her palms. “Whatcha doing?” she mused. Catra recomposed herself as she cleared her throat. “I’m working, what does it look like? Now: Do you want something?” she asked, flustered.

“Oh, I can think of something sweet I’d like a taste off~” Adora stated, lowering her eyelids seductively. Catra became beet red as a low whimper escaped her throat. “Fucks sake Adora! Can’t you at least wait till I’m off the clock?!” she whispered harshly. “I’m not the one that begged for me to not stop yesterday~” Adora replied quietly with a mischievous smile. Catra puffed her cheeks up. 

“Hey! That’s not fair to bring up!” she huffed. “B-Besides, can we not right now? I...” She trailed off. Adora got up from the counter, glancing around the shop before resuming in the same, lowered voice. “Are those girls still giving you grief?” she asked. Catra slowly nodded. “You have to tell the principal.” Adora stated. “I have, she doesn’t do jack shit.” Catra huffed and crossed her arms.

“They’re probably just jealous. Don’t let them get to you, okay?” Adora put a hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly. “I try, but... they make me second guess myself... especially when it comes to my um...” Catra leaned in to whisper into Adora’s ear. “My endurance in the sack...” She squeaked out. Adora quirked a brow. “But... I’m the only one that knows about that?” she asked quizzically. 

“Well, no... **I** also know.” Catra murmured. She darted her heterochromatic eyes back and forth. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want... more? Than what I can offer?” she mumbled. Adora cupped her cheek and gazed lovingly into her eyes. “It’s about the quality, not quantity~” she said with a cheeky wink, making the brunette tonguesmirk cutely. “Thanks Adora...” Catra almost purred out.

“Plus, you know: We’re actually not related... this whole thing is still a bit weird but, I mean: Hey! Why look a gift horse in the mouth?” Adora chuckled awkwardly. Catra shifted into a deadpan. “You know, that is still around the least attractive thing you can remind me off...” She cracked a smile once more. “I will admit though: the fact that most of your quotes from when we were little has become double entendres IS amusing.”

She said with a blep. “Like the: Don’t worry, I’ll always ‘take care’ of you.” she snickered. “Ah, seriously though: I’ll never know why our mom adopted us... but I am glad she did, or I’d never have met you.” She cooed. “Yeeaah... our mom is weird...” Adora stated. “Aaanyhow~” she started. “What’s this about feeling self-conscious about your stamina?” she asked, gingerly massaging one of her shoulders.

“I dunno, they were making fun of something completely different, but some mental gymnastics my brain did, I wound up on that topic...” Catra muttered. Adora pulled back and stroked her own chin. “Hm... well, the brain does weird things. But: Anything particular that’s got you down?” she asked. “Well, I mean... it just feels kinda useless.” Catra stated. “Like, what use is it to pop this fast?” she huffed.

“I can’t see any benefit, I just get less sex... and I don’t even have the fortitude to go again...” She said with a pout. “Atop that, my junk barely fits two fingers!” she added. “Why would you need more?” Adora asked with a wink. “Besides: As long as you enjoy yourself, that’s what matters. Not everyone has the same libido. Heck, if we did: That’d be pretty boring.” Adora countered, standing upright.

Catra straightened herself, eyeing her girlfriend over. “What are you getting at? I know that look...” She narrowed her eyes. Adora reached over and put down the ‘Be right back’ sign, placing it on the counter with a playful smirk. “Adora, no... no shenanigans at the workplace, we’ve talked about this!” Catra growled before the blonde casually yanked the other teen away from the till as she yelped.

She dragged her towards the supply closet and snuck inside as Catra flailed to keep her balance. “Woah, easy!” she cleared her throat. “Relax~ There’s no customers in right now, and your worthless supervisor is watching some trash on the TV in her office.” Adora casually dismissed. “What if someone comes in?!” Catra urged as Adora shut the door behind them. “Oh, they can wait a minute~” Adora said with a grin.

Catra’s eyes slowly widened as it all fell into place. “Woah, woah **woah!** Adora? Are you serious?!” Catra hissed anxiously. “I could get fired!” she swiftly added. “ **If** they find out~” Adora replied coyly as she groped Catra’s nethers. The other girl bit her lower lip as she whimpered softly. The brunette’s eyes glanced down along Adora’s body, landing on the necklace she had. The blue stone glinted in the light.

Catra tried to manoeuvrer in the cramped room, but Adora had her pretty firmly pinned against the wall. “Is... is that the rock we found way back?” she uttered curiously. “Did you seriously make it into jewellery?” she asked. Adora planted a kiss against her neck. “What? You said it matches my eyes~” she cooed. “Ew, come on! I said I took it back!” Catra uttered as her cheeks regained their glow from before.

Adora slid her hand down Catra’s pants, running a finger along the other teen’s length. “Ngh... c’mon Adora... are you seriously rubbing my slit in here?” Catra whispered, leaning her head against the wall. “How else am I gonna get you nice and moist?” She shot back in a sultry tone. “Y-You’re not supposed to! Not at work!” Catra hissed. “Then why don’t you stop me?” Adora said softly, kissing along her neck.

Catra grit her teeth. “F-Fuck! Stop playing so dirty!” she whimpered as her pride began to swell. “I learned from the best~” Adora whispered huskily into her ear. Catra took a firm grip on Adora’s hair, as the blonde smirked and gripped either side of Catra’s family jewel, starting to stroke it. Pulling the hood back and forth as Catar grew tense. “What are you even doing?” She mumbled through her teeth.

“Showing you something others can’t do~” Adora purred. “What’s that suppo-oooh!” Catra trailed off into a moan, quickly muffling herself as Adora sped up the jilling. She squirmed against Adora, but the other girl simply nipped at her neck, pushing her a little harder against the wall. “Sch... just let it happen~” Adora cooed, as she gingerly started to pull down Catra’s pants with her spare hand. 

Adora dropped to her knees, and without missing a beat, wrapped her lips around the stiff little nub and began to suckle greedily. Catra’s legs buckled a bit as she gasped before composing herself enough to recline against the wall. One hand atop the sandy blonde locks, the other covering her own mouth. She stopped fighting it, and just submitted herself to the service. Her bead throbbing with each suction. 

Adora’s head did quick, elegant bobs. Swirling her tongue around the sensitive flesh. Catra began to arch her back, her breathing picked up. She started to grind back against Adora’s face, closing her eyes as she clenched her hand down over her mouth as to not make a sound. She suddenly did a tight grip on Adora’s ponytail, letting out a muffled scream as she thrust her hips forward, shuddering.

Adora slowed down and simply kissed her clitoris, very gently lapping across it as Catra’s body contracted as pleasant hormones surged through her veins. As her orgasm died down after several seconds she moved both hands to support herself against the wall, her legs trembling as Adora stood up as if nothing had happened, pulling the pants back up with her. “Deep breaths.” She stated to her panting partner. 

Catra’s face shifted from euphoric afterglow, to an annoyed frown. “Gosh! Why would you do that?” she asked, cheeks flustered. "I’d say for this~” Adora chimed, gesturing to her friend, still revelling in her endorphins. “Now; Come on. Calm down so we can head out. We can’t have you looking like you just blew a load.” She said with a tonguesmirk. Catra muttered as she scooted up along the wall. 

Adora took the chance to give her a quick peck on the lips. Catra flinched slightly.“Oh come on Adora! I know what I taste like!” she averted her gaze as she still tried to get her breathing under control. “I know, but your face is equally hilarious each time.” Adora giggled. Adora gently began to fiddle with Catra’s hair, putting it up in pigtails. “Ugh... please tell me you’re not doing what I think you are...”

Catra groaned as she focused on regaining her composure. Adora hushed her softly. “Just hold still, I’m almost done.” She noted. After a dozen more seconds, the pair both stood up. Catra shot her a cheeky glare. “I hate you...” She said teasingly. “I love you too kitten~” Adora replied, giving her a quick hug. “Now let’s go, it’s almost been two minutes.” She stated, then opened the door and walked out.

The shop was as vacant as before. Adora casually walked to the front of the till as if nothing had happened. Catra nervously stepped out after her, going behind the counter, still filled with pleasant tingles inside her. “Catra! There you are! How _ daaare _ you leave your post?! I could see from my office that you left the till unattended for two whole minutes!” a shrill shriek came from the back of the store.

Catra let out a groan. “Actually, according to her contract. She is entitled to a thirty minute lunch break, split up however she sees fit.” Adora chimed in. The supervisor stormed out, a scowl plastered across her features. “Bah! No matter, you two were probably off having filthy sex like the lazy teens you are! Your generation has no morals!” the older woman sneered. “I should write you up, since that is clearly against story policy!” she smugly added. Catra clenched her fists as she took a sharp inhale.

She looked over at Adora, who gave her a wink with the eye that couldn’t be seen by the other person. Something clicked inside Catra as a huge grin spread across her lips. “Gee Karen... I didn’t know it was possible to have sex that fast. Does that happen often for you? Two minutes, that might be a record.” Catra said in mock concern. Karen’s self-imposed attitude quickly dissipated as she took the shade of a tomato.

She tried to sputter a response, then let out an annoying noise before storming off. “I am going to inform the manager about this! This isn’t over before he fires you!” she barked. Catra rolled her eyes and sighed. “Cuz that went over so well the last five times.” She said with a smirk. “She keeps forgetting this place has surveillance.” Catra chuckled. “Anyhow, thanks for helping me put up my hair.” 

Catra said very audibly, giving a wink with the eye not in view of the camera. “You’re welcome sis.” Adora replied, equally audible. She put a hand on the counter and leaned in closer. “Remember, you can often use the insecurities others try to prey upon you for, against them. As long as you are comfortable with it, and who you are: it doesn’t matter what people say.” Adora whispered, smiling affectionately.

“Heh, thanks... though, it would be easier if you’d just tell me these things.” Catra replied with a bemused smirk. “Well, that’s not as fun, is it?” Adora grinned. “I still can’t believe you just did that...” Catra whispered, adjusting her bangs. Adora jostled one of the pigtails. “I think what we did in there **came** out alright.” She concluded. Catra blushed faintly and cleared her throat. “Adora! Shush!” she squeaked. 

“Well, I best be going. But I might swing by here later for something less sweet.” Adora said with a grin. Catra leaned over the counter with a competitive glance. “Well, next time: I’m hoping you’ll be offering me dinner at least?” she purred. Adora blinked twice, then gigglesnorted. “Ha! Sure, I can have it ready when you get home.” She playfully nudged her sister. “Oh, trust me: I’m getting you back for this~” Catra blepped.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.dropbox.com/s/ryam6joj7r93z4h/EHHOyZZWkAI_Pd5.jpg?dl=0  
Illustration. (accidentally forgot Catra's supposed to be human, but eh xD)


End file.
